Voyeur
by Lady Azura
Summary: He was just about to take off when he noticed that Clare's door was slightly ajar. Curiosity quickly got the better of him, and against his better judgement, Eli peered inside. Climogeli.


Summary: _He was just about to take off when he noticed that Clare's door was slightly ajar. Curiosity quickly got the better of him, and against his better judgement, Eli peered inside._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Okay, so I've been wanting to write this for a couple of weeks now.

X

**Voyeur****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

"You sure you're okay with this, son?" Bullfrog asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

"I'll be _fine_, Dad." Eli assured him, ignoring his racing heart as they pulled into a familiar driveway. "This is just school stuff. And besides… we've been getting along. Clare trusts me again. I'm not gonna screw that up."

He couldn't. It had taken months for him and Clare to be able to talk again — really talk; the way they used to before everything went downhill. The last thing he wanted was to jeopardize the progress they'd made.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

Eli groaned. "_Dad_…"

He hated having a curfew. It made him feel like such a child.

"Eight, then. Okay, okay, nine. _No_ later than twelve, though, or your mom will have my head!"

Eli rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the car. Waving Bullfrog off, he waited until his father's Mustang disappeared down the road and out of sight before turning around and walking up to the house. He had just reached the porch when the front door opened. It wasn't Clare, like he expected, but instead her mother, stepping out wearing a tiny black dress that in no way would be appropriate for a church function.

"Oh." She came to an abrupt halt when she spotted him, clutching her purse. An array of emotions flickered across her face, from shock to suspicion and finally, realization. She smiled at him, but it was clearly forced. "Hello, Eli."

Eli smiled tightly in return. "Hello, Mrs. Ed…" he trailed off, remembering that that was no longer her name. Clearing his throat, he glanced at her sheepishly, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. "Uh… is Clare home?"

Helen nodded curtly. "Yes, Clare told me you would be coming over. She's upstairs, in her room." She said, glancing down at her watch. "I have to get going, now. I _trust_ that you'll behave yourselves while I'm gone? I don't want any funny business going on under my roof. Is that clear, Eli?"

"Crystal." Eli assured her. "You have my word."

"Good." Giving him one last fake smile, Helen headed towards her car.

In the meantime, Eli made his way into the house. Once inside, he kicked off his shoes and called out Clare's name to let her know he was there. When he received no answer, he started for the stairs. Once on the second floor, Eli could hear music emitting from the room at the far end of the hall — and murmuring, he quickly realized. Was Clare with someone? He hoped it wasn't Jake. After the fiasco with Love Roulette, Jake Martin wasn't particularly fond of him. Not that Eli liked _him_ all that much either, but he _really_ didn't want the next few hours to be awkward.

Venturing down the hall, Eli had just reached Clare's room when a loud moan sounded from the other side, making Eli's eyes widen in disbelief.

Was she _masturbating_?

Images of Clare touching herself suddenly bombarded his mind, sending his hormones into overdrive. Clare was so pure and innocent… she wouldn't. Would she? She _was_ a teenage girl, after all. One with desires, at that — and with her abstinence vow, she needed sexual relief _somehow_, right? Suddenly, it made sense that she would be blasting her music, too — she couldn't very well let anyone _hear_ her.

Except that _he_ could. Had she expected him? Or had she simply forgotten he was coming over?

So many questions raced through his head, but before he could come up with an answer, another moan sounded, followed by an all too familiar voice.

"Oh, Clare Edwards… you _bad_ girl…"

There was no mistaking it.

Imogen Moreno was in Clare's room.

Eli knew right there that he needed to leave — call Bullfrog, arrange to meet up with Clare another time, and forget everything he had heard. He didn't know why Imogen was there, and if he were to be perfectly honest with himself, he didn't _want_ to know. He was just about to take off when he noticed that Clare's door was slightly ajar. Curiosity quickly got the better of him, and against his better judgement, Eli pushed open the door a bit more and peered inside.

His jaw dropped.

There, lying on the bed in a tangle of limbs, were Clare Edwards and Imogen Moreno, making out. Imogen, clad in nothing but a plaid skirt and black bra (her shirt and boots lay discarded on the floor) straddled Clare's stomach, kissing her soundly. Their sighs and giggles bounced off the walls as the kisses grew even more heated, and curious hands began to roam, groping and caressing smooth skin and soft mounds.

Eli's mouth went dry as he watched; his conscience screamed at him to leave, but he couldn't tear his eyes away — especially once Imogen broke the kiss and started to slide down the length of Clare's body. He swallowed hard as he watched Imogen kneel at the foot of the bed, parting Clare's milky thighs before dipping down and -

"OH _GOD_!" Clare's scream rang out, her back arching clean off the mattress as Imogen went down on her.

Eli licked his lips, feeling his jeans tightening. He couldn't help but look on jealously as Clare thrash around, gasping and moaning. He had wanted to see Clare writhing in ecstasy for so long, but never had the opportunity.

"D-don't stop… please, Im-Imo-_gen_! _AH, YES_!"

Imogen laughed, lifting her head. "Look at you, Clare Edwards… what would everyone at school think if they saw you right now? Hm?"

Clare whimpered, and Imogen smirked before resuming where she'd left off.

Eli bit the inside of his cheek, his jeans now painfully uncomfortable. Eventually, however, it dawned on him what he was doing, and he took a step back, about to sneak away when the floorboard creaked. Clare tossed her head back, too far gone to hear, but Imogen did. Her cat-like eyes flickered over to the door, locking on his, and Eli froze on the spot, knowing he'd been caught.

Imogen's eyes shone wickedly, and after giving Clare one last lick, she leaned back — much to Clare's obvious dismay.

"Looks like we have an audience." She drawled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Never would've pegged you as a voyeur, Eli Goldsworthy."

"_ELI_?" Clare shrieked, sitting up straight and clamping her legs shut.

Knowing that it was too late to run, Eli decided to face the music. Pushing the door wide open, he stepped inside the room, allowing the two girls to see him.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, his head bowed in shame. "I didn't mean to… but… I just… I'm sorry. I-I'll leave, if you want."

"Nonsense!" Imogen exclaimed before Clare could say anything. She stood up and made her way over to him, looping her arms through his and pulling him towards the bed. "The more the merrier! Besides… looks like you have quite the problem…" She licked her lips appreciatively.

"Imogen!" Eli cried, gaping at her in shock when she suddenly reached down and cupped the bulge between his legs.

"You're so _hard_…" Imogen's grip tightened, and Eli let out a strangled moan. Before he could react, she forced him onto the bed, rubbing and squeezing his arousal through his jeans while Clare looked on, blushing furiously. "I bet it hurts, doesn't it? Do you want us to take care of it for you? Hm?"

"I…" Eli tried to object, but broke off when he noticed Clare crawling over. He swallowed hard when she started fumbling with his belt buckle, and Imogen laughed, helping her along. Eli let out a relieved sigh when he was finally freed from the tight confines of his jeans, and hissed as the cool air came into contact with his length.

His eyes widened when Clare wrapped a dainty hand around him, and lowered her head.

"_Oh_… oh, fuck…" He choked out as Clare's warm mouth enveloped him for the first time.

As her head began to bob up and down on his lap, Imogen pressed herself against him.

"Great with her mouth, isn't she?" Imogen purred knowingly, planting wet kisses all along his neck. Eli shuddered, tilting his head to the side, and gasped when her teeth grazed his skin. After a playful nip, she abandoned his neck and spoke once more, her hot breath fanning over his ear. "Watching her is making me all wet, Eli…"

As if on cue, Clare stopped what she was doing. Releasing his member with a 'pop' she sat up, her blue eyes clouded with lust. Eli would have protested had her hand not replaced her mouth, and started stroking — slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. Clare's lips soon found his and muffled his moans, while Imogen slipped her hands under his shirt and raked her nails down his chest. The combination of pleasure and pain was enough to send him over the edge, and with a jerk of his hips, he came in Clare's hand.

Clare squeaked, breaking the kiss and pulling her hand back. She stared at the sticky substance coating it in shock, before Imogen grabbed her wrist and brought it towards her. Eli, still dazed from his orgasm, watched as Imogen licked Clare's fingers, humming appreciatively. Clare whimpered, shifting uncomfortably, and Imogen smirked.

"Right… we were interrupted before you could get off." She said, before turning her attention to Eli. "Do you want to do the honors or should I? I wouldn't mind, personally." She brought her lips to Eli's ear. "She tastes _delicious_."

"Eli…" Clare bit her lip, lying back against her pillows. "Please… I want you so badly…"

Imogen shrugged. "Guess she wants you to do it." She nudged Eli. "What are you waiting for? Fuck her, Eli."

But Eli could only gawk at Clare, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Please, Eli… I need you inside me…" Clare begged, parting her legs slowly.

Eli licked his lips and crawled towards her on all fours. Kneeling between her legs, he leaned down and kissed her as he positioned himself at her entrance. He could feel the mattress shift as Imogen too inched closer, lying next to Clare and stroking her hair. After about a minute, he broke the kiss and gazed down into the big blue orbs that had captivated him. Once he was sure she was ready, Eli entered her.

She was tight and wet and felt beyond incredible. Being inside her was better than he had imagined, and he knew right there and then that he wasn't going to last long. Capturing Clare's lips in a hungry kiss, he began to move. His thrusts, starting out slow and sensual, grew more erratic and quick as Clare's moans got louder, and soon she was bucking her hips frantically.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Faster, Eli! _MORE_!"

Suddenly he was on his back, and Clare was riding him, her knees planted on either side of his hips and her hands on his shoulders.

"So close…" She moaned, bouncing up and down on his length.

A pair of warm lips met his ear, reminding him of Imogen's presence. The dark-haired girl giggled, tugging at his cartilage piercing with her teeth.

"Let go, Eli…" She urged, before nipping at his earlobe.

Eli moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

He could feel another orgasm approaching quickly — so close he could practically taste it.

He was almost there.

Seconds away.

Almost…

… _there_!

.

.

.

"CLARE!"

Eli Goldsworthy awoke with a start, gasping for breath as he shot up and glanced around his dimly-lit room. Once his pulse returned to normal, he peered over at his clock and noticed that it was four-thirty in the afternoon — he had an hour until he had to meet Clare to work on their project. Wiping his forehead, which was drenched in cold sweat, he was about to get out of bed when he felt a familiar throbbing in his groin.

Lifting his sheets and boxers, Eli groaned when he saw the mess he'd made — but also because realization dawned on him.

It had all been a dream.

A really vivid dream, but a dream no less.

"Fuck my life." He muttered, falling back against his headboard. Reaching under his pillow, he grabbed his cell phone and sent Clare a quick text.

_**Need to reschedule. Stomach ache. Tomorrow at the Dot? Same time?**_

It was a lie, but there was no way he could see her in an hour when all he'd be thinking about was the dream he'd had. He didn't want to make things awkward between them, especially when they were finally starting to get along again.

A few minutes later, he received a response.

_**Okay. Hope you feel better!**_

He smiled weakly, before snapping his phone shut and closing his eyes.

_**Tomorrow it is.**_

.

.

.

"He's not coming."

"Good. Now we won't have any interruptions."

"Huh? Imogen, what are you — _mmph_!"

"You'll enjoy this, Clare Edwards. _Trust me_."

X 

**FIN**

X

**It was all a dream.**

** Or **_**was it**_**?**

** Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm super tired, so I'm gonna call it a night.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
